Structural components such as aircraft or airframes, automobiles, bridges, etc., are subjected to various types of forces throughout their intended design life. These forces create stresses that can cause wear, damage, and/or the possible failure of the structure. Thus, fatigue and structural analysis of many structural components or structural elements are conducted to ensure that the structure can withstand operational stresses caused by forces imparted to the structure during its intended useful life. For example, fatigue and structural analyses provide critical information that can be used to determine the likelihood and/or causes of fatigue related structural failures. The fatigue and structural analyses help determine design criteria (e.g., dimensional values such as thickness) to enable the structure to withstand anticipated stresses or operational loads over the life of the structure.
Fatigue and structural analyses are particularly important for structures that are subject to extreme forces or loads over the life of the structures. For instance, aircraft structures experience a variety of intense forces during repeated flight envelopes as they repeatedly take off, fly, perform various maneuvers, and/or land) over the life of the aircraft. These forces create stresses within the structure and, thus, the structures must be manufactured to safely withstand these anticipated stresses throughout its intended life.